The present disclosure relates to a method and also to a control device for controlling a haptic accelerator pedal in a motor vehicle. The disclosure further relates to a computer program product which is intended to execute the method according to the disclosure when it is run on a programmable control device, and also to a computer-readable medium in which a computer program product of this kind is stored.
In modern motor vehicles, the driver is assisted by a great deal of provided information when driving the vehicle. For example, it may be helpful to indicate to the driver feedback about specific driving states or requests made of the driver to take specific measures, in order to be able to increase the safety during driving or the convenience for the driver or in order to be able to save fuel. This feedback can be provided in various ways, such as optically or acoustically for example.
Options for providing haptic feedback to the driver by means of the accelerator pedal of the vehicle are additionally also implemented in modern motor vehicles. To this end, the accelerator pedal is equipped with an actuator which allows a force to be deliberately applied to the accelerator pedal. By way of example, the actuator can deliberately counteract further depression of the accelerator pedal starting from a specific accelerator pedal position, in order to in this way indicate to a driver, for example, that greater depression of the accelerator pedal would lead to an overproportional increase in the consumption of fuel.
As an alternative, the actuator can be used to exert a force which varies over time on the accelerator pedal in order to cause said accelerator pedal to oscillate, for example in the form of vibrations or pulses.
In this way, the driver can be provided with notifications and warnings by virtue of haptic perception by the driver or else convenience functions can be provided, without said driver being distracted from observing the traffic, for example, by optical or acoustic signals.
DE 25 55 429 describes a system for generating tactile or haptically perceivable signals in a vehicle.